Lost Glasses
by Hatsu Haruko
Summary: Canada can't find his glasses! Who will help him? Fluff between Mattie and Alfred. It's K because... Well, there's yaoi in my story. Not for little children!


Hello Everyone! I'm a new writer of fanfictions and this is my first one! I accept all reviews, since I want to be a writer when I'm older!

So, just saying that I don't own the characters! And Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!

And the fanfiction belongs to me, so please don't steal it!

So I wish you guys a good reading!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

P.S.:When the words are in _italic_, that means the character is thinking in its head, like when you sing a song in your head while you're listening to your boring teacher talking about grammar (I think you get it), and this is Canada/Matthew/Matthie's POV!

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ: Who are you?

ʆ(ᄼヮ ᄾ): I'm Canada!

* * *

America x Canada – Lost Glasses

_Ugh! Where are my glasses?_

"Kumajirou, do you know where my glasses are?".

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, your owner! Can you answer my question please?".

"I don't know…".

I was in my living room, with no clue where my glasses would be. Great, without them, I can't see a thing. I can't see from afar, it's all blurry and I can barely see words or faces. That's how bad it is. From up close, it's fine. But I still have a disadvantage. _Maple, if I can't see, how will I be able to find my glasses? But who can help me? _I thought for a moment, thinking of the possibilities. _England would just come and cook his awful scones, France would try to make me go in his bed _*shiver*_, and the other countries barely know I exist. I guess there's only one person I can ask. But I have a bad feeling about asking him… Oh well… _As I reach for the door, I heard loud stomping across the hall. _Maple, he's already here!_

**CRASH!**

"HEY MATTIE!".

The door flew open, almost being kicked off its hinges. I knew it. It's him.

"Hey, Canada! I came by 'cause I felt like, a sort of vibe, like you needed help, you know! It's like you and me have telepathy or somethin'!"

_Maple, he can be so annoying sometimes._

"Well, that's cool and all, but next time, please knock before you come in, not as if you were trespassing in my home like a criminal.", I softly said.

"Yeah, whatever. So why did you call me?", he asked.

"Well… I can't seem to find my glasses anywhere, and since I can barely see, can you help me find them?".

"Ok, since I'm the hero, I must help people in need! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!", he exclaimed.

He didn't bother closing the door and immediately started to look under the library. I sighed, and closed the door for him. I felt pretty helpless, knowing I couldn't do anything. I slouched on my couch, not knowing what to do. _Since he came to my aid, I can surely repay him… I wonder if coffee might be ok, since America loves coffee…_

"So, Alfred, I'll go prepare coffee, ok?".

"Yeah, sure. And you know how I like my coffee, right?". Hah, like I didn't know already!

"Yup, with maple syrup."

"You're the best, Mattie!"

I got up from my couch, stretching my arms in front of me, trying not to bump in any walls or other objects in my house. As I walked towards the kitchen, I looked back towards him. He was crouched down on his knees, searching under the couch where I just sat. _He's a big help after all! _I thought to myself. I turned my head to face the entry of the kitchen, when I bumped my head on the wall.

**BAM! **

I was caught off balance, and fell right on my left arm. I slipped a big "Ow!" as I landed on it.

"Mattie! Dude, are you ok?", Alfred asked as he ran towards me. He brutally took my arm to examine it. I only noticed seconds later that he was really close to me.

"Yeah, I think.", is what I answered. I didn't know whether or not my arm was broken, since I always was fragile, but it did hurt when I tried to move it. It would be stupid to think it was bleeding, but when I turned it to face me, it was completely red. I could see shards of glass implanted in my skin. I tried to focus my eyes on my arm, yeah, it did seem like shards of glass, but they were too thin for a glass's shard.

"Hey Mattie, I think I found your glasses."

I spinned my head towards Alfred, happy that he finally found my glasses. But what I didn't expect was that they were broken. The glass in them which helped me to see were completely shattered. Now I know what infiltrated my arm… Great.

"Uh… Alfred, can you go grab my first aid kit please…", I said, my voice shaking as I pronounced my words.

"Y-yeah! Of course! The hero will do anything!", he exclaimed.

He got up, but instead of directly going to the first aid kit, he picked me up (the way superheroes pick up the damsel in distress) and laid me on my bed. He went straight to the kitchen, I guess trying to find it.

"Al, it's in the closet… In here… In the top left shelf…", I faintly said.

He hurried back in my room, rummaging through my closet like a maniac. I could see my red shirts flying to the right and my big coats to the left. I could feel my heart racing from me seeing blood dripping from my arm onto my bed. Ah, ffuh, ah, ffuh… The repeated sound of my breath didn't help my poor heart from going crazy. Thing is, I'm not sure if it was only the panicky situation that made my heart go wild.

"Found it!", screamed Alfred.

A little smile escaped my mouth as I heard his words. _Good, now do what heroes do best… Save me… _I thought.

"Don't worry, Mattie, I will.", the American whispered.

_So he can read my mind… Huh. _I closed my eyes for a moment, and then opened them about a minute later. I could see his worried face from close up, trying to find the right tools to accomplish the task of taking out the shards out of my skin. I saw his face light up as he found the tweezers.

"Mattie, I don't want to make you worry, but this might sting a little.", he warned me.

"Meaning it'll hurt really bad?", I asked.

"Well", he answered, "That depends on how you react to it."

_Oh, maple. This is going to- Wait! Think positive! __Itwon'thurtitwon'thurtitwon'thurtitwon'thurtitwon't__-_

"AHH!"

"Matthie, calm down! I haven't even taken it out yet!"

"Well, take it out! And fast!"

I could feel tears drooling out of my eyes, just pouring without even stopping. Maple, I could be such a baby sometimes. But it really hurt. He took out the shards one by one, ignoring my cries to stop. After the last shard was out, he cleaned my arm from all the blood I had lost, disinfected and bandaged it with care. When the pain had finally stopped, I rested my eyes for a bit, until I felt a sudden warm, soft sensation on my lips. I opened my eyes, only to see Alfred's face on mine. Of course, I was shocked, but I didn't feel repulsed by his action. Maple, he was a really good kisser! I was surprised when I decided to kiss him back, making me want more of his delicious kisses.

"Uun, Alfie…", I tried to speak out.

"Mattie, that's the first time you've called me like that in a long time." He broke the kiss as he spoke his words.

"Yeah, I know…", I answered softly. "B-but don't stop!".

"If that is what you desire, then I will grant you that wish, and far more.", Alfred romantically said.

His tongue snaked back in my mouth, rolling with mine, until I got the courage to tell him:

"Uh, we have to buy new glasses for me tomorrow. C- can you accompany me, my hero?".

_Maple, that was cheesy._

"Of course, Mattie, that's what heroes are for!", he exclaimed.

Oh, what ever am I to do with him? I guess he'll be helping me finding other things than my glasses in the future, won't he?

* * *

So, did you like it? I hope you did!

So, please review!


End file.
